Teach Me To Care
by Ayumi Panda
Summary: To be or not to be that is the question.Or is it the answer?One day of pain changes so much,causes a lifetime of hatred and agony for one person and those around them.Time can heal with the help of friends and your ever growing strength,you just need time
1. Intro

If this sucks then you might want to know that this is my first time writing one of these.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my OC's I even made a certificate that says they are mine ..........

Any thing in _words_ is an action

" " means Speach

' ' means thoughts

**Intro.**

**"Hurry up, bitch!"**

I hate being woken up early. I could care less if we had to get there early to find a good spot on the beach. It's before 1......anything before 1 is too early for me!

_Turning around_

" Oh, Hi, didn't see you there My names Nami...... Nami Izumo to be exact and that sorry excuse for a demon in the bathroom is my twin sister Angel."

"Nami?! Who the hell are you talking to out there?" came an annoyed voice from behind the door.

"If you came out of there already you'd be able to see, dumbass!"

The door clicks and opens just enough for a head to pop out. The purple eyed girl looked around and then stared at Nami.

"There's no one out here!? So who were you talking to.....are you going crazy on me?"

"No!, I was talking to those people _turns and taps the screen pointing to the readers_ out there!"

The girl, Angel, looks in the direction that her sister is pointing in then looks back really confused as to how this is.

"Ooooooh.......ooook....._unsure........._ Hi there....people." She waves and then goes back into the bathroom to finish what she was doing.

"Now , where was I......oh yes..... that was my twin, Angel, and yes we are demons. Although you wouldn't be able to tell we are twins 'cause we came out with different "blood" in us. You see, she came out as ookami(sp?)and kitsune, like our mother, where as I came out inu and ookami, like our once father and........"

Suddenly Angel came running out of the bathroom yelling at her sister.

"Holy fuck, we're gonna be late!!!We are supposed to meet the others in fifteen minutes!"

_While still facing the readers Nami starts talking to Angel_

"How easily you forget, numb-nuts." She said in a laughing tone.

"Huh?"

"Remember the power went out and we never reset the clocks _rolls eyes_"

"OH....yea hehe _sweat drop_ I guess I did forget."

_Nami now talking to the readers_ " Honestly what would she do without me.....she'd be dead thats what!......"

"Hey I heard that!"

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say...."

_Angel now talking to the readers_

"Have you finished telling these good people about us yet?"

" I was going to but **someone** interrupted!"

"Well I'll finish telling them then."

"Fine, go ahead!"

"Ok, well there isn't too much else to say.....demons live in the open in this time,modern day. We live with our adoptive grandmother Keade......."

_In the background,Nami is talking_ "Boorrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!" _Yawns_

"Shut-up!.....OK so our mother,Teani (pronounced Te-ani), was very dear to us a we loved her very much. She was beautiful, funny and not to mention very talented, she started teaching us at a young age to sing and play music. She died of cancer when we were 14, our little brother was 8, he asks us alot about her. Not long after, maybe 3 or 4 months, Draion (pronouced Drai-on), the man we no longer call father, went....lets see how to put this lightly.....CRAZY!......"

In the background Nami gives a very loud sigh.

".........Well, we were sent here when we were 16 with our brother.....we made lots of friends.........and ummmm now we are in our senior year, so I guess thats about sums it up...."

"NO WAIT! Thats not it! You left out a really big thing..........well to me it's a big deal." Nami yelled waving her arms in the air.

Angel put her hands over Nami's mouth so she wouldn't talk anymore.

"Yes it is, there's nothing more to say so....OUCH!!" She yanked back her hand and looked at the bite mark on it from Nami.

"**_BITCH!!!"_**

" What I was going to say was that we are also known as the "Black Fire" group hehe........._WHAT!........._you mean to tell me you've never heard of us, I am so offended, we are one of the most known singing groups around here you know. Though we do try to keep quite about it being us, seeing as we only do concerts every so often. The only ones who know are our best friends Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou.......Ok now thats all."

She turns around and sees the time

"AH FUCK! NOW WE ARE LATE!!!"

She grabbed Angels are and yanked her out of the house to go pick up their friends.

_End Intro. to Original Characters_

Sry about this chapter I know it was kinda stupid, but I had to give you a little backgroud on my OC's.  
It helps to know for the future chapters to come. I do hope you read more cause it does get better '.

Oh and if you could; could you please review I'd like to kno what you think.


	2. Here We Go

I am sorry for the long gap between chapters(for those of you who chose to continue to read this) but you see I live in _oh so wonderful _**FLORIDA!!!!** and we had a hurricane hit us. We were without power for about a week and a half and right now we are without internet access so it really sucks.Also, When you read this chapter you will notice that this is kinda short ut what do you expect it was hard to write anything really long while dying from heat exhaustion all day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I could send the almighty ninja hams to go and steal the copyrights to it and then I would own it and have it and keep and to do what I please to it..............**_MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Any thing in _words_ is an action

" words " means Speach

' words ' means thoughts

**Offical Chapter 1 - Here We Go.......**

Nami and Angel sped to Sango's apartment to pick her and Kagome up. It's not like they were "late" or anything but they always picked the girls up early to beat Miroku to the beach (he always leaves really early to TRY and beat them.... he never does though).

At the sound of motorcycles stopping Kagome looked out the window.

_Speaking outloud, yet to herself _"Oh, they're here.........."

Her eyes became wide at said realization.

"OH MY HOLY HELL! SANGO THEY'RE HERE AND WE'RE LATE!!" She screamed to her friend/roommate who was still getting ready.

Suddenly there was a crash as Sango came running out of her room hopping around trying to put her left leg into her zip-off pants/shorts while finishing her last piece of toast.

"Veir.....feit....." She hit the wall with an 'oof',swallowed her food and finished what she was saying

"not us!"

"Wait,wait,wait I didn't understand that first part" Kagome said as she grabed the house keys then headed out the door with Sango.

" I said 'their late not us!' "

They ran down the hall and out the front door to find Angel sitting there smiling while tapping her fingers and Nami reving the motorcycle and sitting in a racing position ready to speed off.

"Morning ladys." Sango said climbing onto the back of Angels' bike.

"Yea, yea, hurry up or else thery're gonna beat us there!" Nami was just itching to go so she wouldn't lose.....she hated to lose.

"Well aren't we testy today."stated Kagome as she got on the bike with Nami.

The second Nami felt the bike shift from the added weight she was off. Kagome reacted just in time when she just barely heard Nami yell "HANG ON!" over the already rumbling bike.

She clung onto the girl for dear life at first, but then the feeling of complete freedom came to her like always. Releasing her bear-hug grip from around her friend, Kagome let her hands drop to her sides only to bring them up to hold onto Nami's shirt when they turned or weaved in and out of traffic.

_**End Ch.1.........................................**_

OK. I hope you like this a little better, it's still a little odd I know but there is a method to my madness people so don't be too quick to judge................It always seems longer when I write it out than when I type it out..........hmmm maybe I sould write very small. Note to self need to write very small so as not to make chapters so short anymore!


End file.
